Even Danger Has It's Beauty
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: “Even danger has it's beauty.” “Does that apply to all danger?” “Not all.” “Would you ever make an exception if you were faced with that decision?” Anzu shrugged. “It would depend on the situation I was faced with.”


There is a hint to sex in here, it's barely much of a description (well compared to my others) but you can tell when it starts and when it ends so yea. This is going to be a oneshot most likely.

* * *

Anzu spread her arms, twirling in a slow circle as the light drizzle of rain fell upon her. She closed her eyes, laughing softly as the drops fell on her face, rolling back into her hair. Opening her eyes, she stopped spinning and gazed at the light gray colored sky. She gasped quietly as a whitish-purple streak of lightning flashed suddenly across the sky. 

"Wow…that was pretty." She said, thinking aloud.

"You do know lightning is dangerous don't you?" came a smooth dark voice to her right.

Slightly startled by the sudden voice she snapped her head in the direction it came from. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Marik leaning against a tree. Quickly gaining her resolve, she turned her head to continue gazing at the sky.

"You seem surprised to see me my dear." He said, watching her intently.

"Do not call me that, I am not yours and yes I am a bit surprised. I did not know you were in town." She replied.

He smirked at the bite in her tone. He'd always admired that about her, her courage to stand up to even the most intimidating of people.

"I've been here for almost a week." He said.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well Malik wanted to finish college here and Isis had a few things she needed to-"

"No…why are _you_ here?" She repeated, emphasizing on 'you'.

"Seeing to some personal affairs of mine." He replied as he pushed off the tree, standing straight up.

"Well don't let me stand in your way." Anzu said as she pushed stray wet brown locks of hair behind her ears, preparing to leave.

"Actually, strange enough, my affairs have to do with you." He said.

That made Anzu stop and look at him in shock.

"What?" She questioned, disbelief clear in her voice.

"What are you doing out here in the rain, especially with it lightning? You could get struck down…an instant death." He said as he began a slow circle around her.

She set her jaw in determination. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her, not anymore.

"I was getting bored at home and wanted to be outside for awhile." She told him.

"So you could admire a dangerous storm?" He questioned, almost mockingly.

He glanced down into her deep, cerulean eyes, towering over her easily. He caught sight of the tip of her tongue pushing past her lips to moisten them in an almost nervous gesture. The innocent act made him groan inwardly.

"Even danger has it's beauty." She said.

"Does that apply to all danger?" He asked.

"Not all." She replied.

"Would you ever make an exception if you were faced with that decision?" He asked.

Anzu shrugged. "It would depend on the situation I was faced with." She told him.

"Hmm." Was his reply.

"Are you finished? I would like to go back home." She asked him, almost snidely.

God help him he was attracted to her. Her obvious display of defiance was such a turn-on it made him _want_ to dominate her, to take control of her wild personality and tame it. But he couldn't let her know that. Not just yet anyway but he knew it wouldn't be long before she would come to him. He knew her desire for him ran as deep as his did for her and try as she might to hide it, he could plainly see it deep in her eyes when she looked at him. But wouldn't force her…no…he would let her come of her own freewill.

"Marik!" She snapped, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yes…I'll leave you in just a moment but first…" He trailed off as he took her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Anzu gasped softly in surprise, allowing him to slide his tongue into the depths of her mouth. The kiss started off soft then began to get rough. She never felt them move and didn't know they had until she felt the bark of a tree digging into her back. His hands never left her face as his hips ground into hers. She broke the kiss, gasping at what the harsh contact created. He held her chin, keeping her face tilted away as he nibbled on her ear and neck. She gasped again as he lightly blew onto the sensitive skin of her ear. Nipping once again at her shoulder, he turned her face back to his, kissing her again. After a few more minutes, he pulled away to allow her to breathe. He kept his gaze on her face as he held it in his hands, knowing that if he were to look at any other part of her body, especially her chest which was heaving due to her deep breathing, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her right there in the park. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock.

"What…"

He placed his thumb over her lips, silencing her gently.

"If you have any questions you want answered, then you'll know where to find me. This is not the place." He said in a quiet voice.

He placed another light kiss on her lips before pulling back and walking away. Anzu took deep breaths, trying to even out her harsh breathing. That was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. It was obvious he wanted her if that kiss said anything. She was more in shock of how she responded. Her body was still rapidly buzzing with the multitude of sensations coursing through it. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she could still feel his. She felt a painful ache come from inside, an ache of wanting more. She began her walk home with a heavy weight on her mind. She felt ashamed at wanting more because she felt she would be betraying her friends by fraternizing with the enemy. But that didn't stop the sudden longing she held. Suddenly she felt like crying. Her emotions became so twisted and it was all because of one kiss. She knew she was drawn to him but she had passed it off as it being because he was Egyptian and she was completely enthralled by the country and its history, even before she had met Yami and the others from his past however, she knew now that wasn't completely true. She was totally attracted to him. His exotic appearance was a big factor in it, especially his eyes. She was a sucker for guys who had beautiful eyes and he was, by far, no exception. Every time she looked in his eyes, she felt she would drown in their amethyst depths. She had a feeling that this was a much more than a simple attraction.

--------------------------------------------

Marik walked into his house, a small smirk on his face. It wouldn't be long. Going down the hall, he passed by the library where he saw Malik sitting in the middle of the floor by one of the bookshelves with several books lying open around him. Marik stepped in the entrance knocking lightly on the door as he did to gain his brother's attention. It took a moment before his head rose to greet him.

"What?" He asked.

"Studying hard?" Marik asked in a mocking tone.

Malik glared annoyingly hard at him. "What do you want?" he snapped irritably.

"I want you to listen for the door. I'm expecting someone over and need to do some things before they arrive. When she gets here bring her up to my room. I do not wish to be disturbed unless you're bringing her to me nor do I wish to be disturbed for anything while she is here." Marik replied coolly.

Malik had a slightly disgusted look on his face. He really hated being in the house whenever Marik's flavor of the week was there but he couldn't very well leave because he needed to complete his term paper.

'Guess I'll have to bring my boombox and headphones in here when she gets here if I want to get any work done.' He thought bitterly.

"Fine I will." He complied.

"Good." Marik said.

"So who is this week's flavor?" Malik asked casually.

"Oh she won't be a flavor, she's anything but. Not that it's any of your business anyway." Marik told him.

Malik shrugged. "Whatever I'll listen for the door just go so I can get back to this." He said, waving him off.

Marik smirked as he turned away and went upstairs to his room to get it ready.

--------------------------------------------

Anzu couldn't believe where she ended up. After two hours of aimless wandering, she managed to end up at his doorstep. It had stopped raining and she was mostly dry now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ring the doorbell or turn around and run home. But she wanted to find out if these feelings she harbored were real or imaginative. Biting her lip, she raised her hand, her index finger outstretched while the others curled into her palm and she pushed the doorbell, hearing it echo in the house. She quickly pulled her hand back and stuffed both in her jacket pocket. A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing one of the brothers. But it wasn't the one she was here to see.

"Is he here?" She asked, almost timidly.

Malik's eyes widened a tiny fraction upon seeing Anzu at the door. At hearing her quiet question, he realized this was who Marik was talking about. He nodded once and stepped back to let her in.

"Do you want me to take your jacket?" He offered.

"No thank you I'll be fine. I probably won't be here long." She replied.

'If you only knew.' He thought, biting his tongue to keep the statement in.

"All right, I'll take you to him." He said and turned to the stairs, motioning for her to follow.

The trek was silent and soon he stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Anzu put her hand on the knob, intending to turn it and enter the room but stopped when Malik placed his hand over hers.

"Be careful." He warned her in a whisper, pulling his hand back.

He loved Anzu dearly as if she were his sister and didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I will…I promise." She whispered back then turned the knob and pushed open the door, sliding into the dark room.

Malik waited until the door shut before turning away and going back down to the library, stopping at his room first to grab his boombox, a stack of CD's and his headphones.

Anzu gasped quietly when she took in the contents of the room. There were lit candles well placed all around the room. In the center of the room but a little more to the side, was what looked like a hundred blood red pillows neatly arranged in a circle with a black silk sheet fanned out beneath them. There were a few much larger pillows lined up against what she could only assume to be the wall or a headboard. Hanging over the arrangement was a sheer white lace drape, the ends surrounding it completely.

'This must be his bed.' She thought.

There were several larger candles set in an escalated line on the sides, illuminating it more. She heard soft jazz playing quietly in the background. She stepped out of her shoes to move a bit closer, not wanting to ruin anything with her soiled shoes. A sudden eerie feeling of being watched washed over her and she froze in her step.

"I take it from your gasp, you are pleased with what you see?" came his voice, the dark sound of it sending a chill down her spine.

"It is beautiful." She replied softly.

She gave a squeak in surprise when she was suddenly jerked back into a solid mass. Her breath hitched in her throat at what she felt pressing against her backside.

"You see what you do to me?" He whispered in her ear, his voice dropping to a deeper tone.

He smirked, feeling her body shudder against him. It seemed he was beginning to have the same effect on her as she did to him. He spun her around in his arms, his mouth descending upon hers. Her hands fisted in his shirt as he ravaged her mouth. He pulled her jacket down to her elbows, trailing from her lips to her neck and shoulders. She hissed, arching into him as he suckled on the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He realized it was a tender spot and kept that bit of information in mind.

'Well if that spot is tender then is…' his thought trailing.

Anzu let loose a groaned gasp when his warm breath caressed her ear. He smirked again, placing an open mouth kiss below her earlobe before pulling back to take in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. Her eyes had darkened under his ministrations, only serving to strengthen his desire.

"Before we go further, is there anything you want to know?" He asked.

Anzu had to force herself to think since her mind was completely blank except for one thing in which he was currently denying her. Finally she thought of something.

"Why?" came her quiet voice.

"The answer for that is easier to show than it is to tell my dear." He told her.

She looked in his eyes, staring deep into them.

"Then show me." She said.

He was a bit surprised when she said that. Looking in her eyes, he found no hesitation and a smirk slowly eased onto his face.

"All right I will."

Pulling her face back to his for another kiss, a softer one, he moved his hands down to the bottom of her jacket to unzip it and pull it off. He felt her hands go down to the belt buckle of his jeans and reached down, pulling the delicate appendages away and behind her back as he blindly led her to his bed and lowered her on it. He moved from her mouth, passing over her cheek and down her throat to her collarbone where he nipped playfully at the skin. She couldn't believe this. Her body was on **fire** with need and all he'd done was kiss her.

His hands ran up and down the length of her sides as he gently bit the skin at the top of her spaghetti strap shirt. She stretched an arm above her head, her hand griping the edge of the bed while her other hand buried deep into his golden locks. She gasped sharply, arching her back, pushing her chest closer to his mouth where he had bit down on her nipple through her shirt. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. She was the type that wasn't too big or too small and he liked that. Pulling her hand from his hair, he lifted it over head to join her other hand as he gave her a deep kiss, trailing his hands down to the waistband of her pants, placing feather-light touches along the way. She was so involved in the kiss she barely registered him removing her pants, not realizing it fully until his hand came in contact with her bare leg. The light touches he was giving her was making her insides twist as she desperately craved for more. He was enjoying teasing her, she was sure of it. He began nibbling on her collarbone as his hands slowly slid up her side, pulling her shirt along. As soon as her shirt was off, his mouth was on her breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth. Anzu gasped and arched her back, her hands coming down to rest in his hair. She moaned lightly as she felt heat pool in her nether region, sounding almost impatient. After a few more minutes of simulation to her breasts, he sat up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor where hers lay and lowered his mouth back down to hers. He allowed her to unbuckle his belt and open his jeans, sliding them down his legs with her strong ones. Now they both sported only their underwear and continued making out before doing anything else. He surprised himself by going slow and being gentle with her when with any other woman he would've already been buried in her. He could tell with from her slight squirming beneath him what she wanted and he would gladly give it to her but he wanted to see how long it would take before she couldn't handle the pressure any longer.

Anzu was burning with need and Marik putting off fulfilling it was only making it worse. She squirmed again, a whimper rising in her throat only to be swallowed up in their kiss. She could heel his cool skin lightly touch hers as he moved down her body, easing her underwear off her hips and down her legs. His hands rested on her inner thighs, squeezing and rubbing the muscles. A small smile crossed his face at feeling the strength those long legs held. He placed his mouth on her hip, nipping and kissing at the skin. He pushed her legs apart, raising her knees up to expose the center of her body to him. He leaned forward to lick at her, his tongue just barely touching the tiny nub that stood out between the lips but it was enough to make her jerk and gasp. He sat up and reached out to her, easing a finger into her opening. Her walls got a bit tighter but the intrusion wasn't as painful as she thought it would be with her being as wet as she was. He slowly pulled his finger out then pushed it back in with the same pace. She groaned out, tightening her walls around his finger as her back arched a bit. Her breath was coming in pants now and she couldn't take it any longer. She pushed up on her elbows, straightening her legs a bit as she did and looked him in the eye when he raised his head to look at her.

"Stop teasing and take me now." She breathed out.

He smirked as he moved up, his face centimeters from hers. "Should I?" He asked, licking at her lips, the very action causing her to moan heatedly.

"Please?" She begged almost pitifully.

Smirk still in place, he stripped off his boxers and guided himself to her entrance, easing the head inside, stopping when he reached her hymen. He saw the fear in her eyes, the fear of the pain she knew was coming. He lowered his head, his lips a whisper from her ear.

"Do not be afraid, the pain will be quickly forgotten." He whispered before plunging deep into her.

Anzu cried out sharply, her eyes watering instantaneously. The pain was intense, unlike anything she'd felt before.

"Would you like me to make the pain go away? Fill your body with a pleasure unlike anything you've ever known?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes…please…it hurts.." She whimpered.

He pulled back slowly and pushed back in. He continued this carefully for a minute or two before she began moaning. Hearing this he increased his pace, pushing her hip down with own hand as his other hand pinned hers against the edge of the pillows. She arched her back moaning deeply. She never thought anything could feel this good. The feeling of him inside sent a numbing sensation coursing through her body. She raised her hips to meet his, trying to reach the level of ecstasy she so desperately craved. His lips met hers in a deep kiss. She could feel an emotion hidden in the kiss but couldn't quite pinpoint it. He broke from the kiss trailing down to her throat as his hands rested on her hips. Their movements become more urgent as they neared the end. She gasped his name, her walls closing tight, pushing him over the edge. He groaned as he placed a few open mouthed kisses along the junction of her neck and shoulder. She sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping her legs loosely wrapped around his waist. Marik slid his arms around her sweaty waist, pulling her up as he sat up to sit in his lap without dislodging himself from her. He groaned a bit, feeling her walls still pulsating around him. If it didn't stop soon they'd never leave this room. Night had already fallen, the moon shone brightly through the window. The music had stopped playing and most of the candles had no life left. He pushed her damp hair from her face, kissing her deeply. He pulled back to look at her, noting she was fighting off sleep.

"That felt good." She said.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm glad. I have more I'd like to do but you don't look like you have the energy for it at the moment. Though perhaps in the morning you will." He said.

Her eyes darkened again at the thought, her walls tightening around him in anticipation.

"Do you still find danger beautiful?" He asked.

"Not all." She replied.

"Would you ever make an exception for the rest?" He asked, repeating his earlier question.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yes…but only for you."

"You find me beautiful?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," She replied, blushing as she looked down. "Especially your eyes."

She looked back up at him, staring into the eyes she loved so much. He smirked and leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Then they lay down together, she almost falling asleep immediately.

"_Even danger has it's beauty."_

"_Does that apply to all danger?"_

"_Not all."_

"_Would you ever make an exception if you were faced with that decision?"_

"_It would depend on the situation I was faced with."_

* * *

Sheesh…nine pages . I know I haven't updated **_anything_** in awhile so I hope this'll make up for it. I started an Anzu/Malik fic awhile ago. I might put it up on here but we'll see how that goes first so I'm not making any promises. Bye! 


End file.
